Le chat Vongola !
by Purinzu Bel
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginé les personnages de Reborn dans un Tchat ? Et bien les voilà ! Et ça donne ÇA ! Humour pur et simple. DTC. NET
1. Première partie

Alors voilà, ceci n'est pas une 'fiction' mais une reprise de 'Dans ton Chat. net' avec les personnages de Reborn. Le principe ? Ce ne sont que des conversations prisent aux hasards, ne vous tracassez pas la tête voyons ! 8D

**Disclaimer** ; Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Les phrases viennent du site 'DTC', et je n'utilise pas ceci pour me faire de l'argent. (Qui voudrait acheter ça ? o_o)

**Couple** : 1869 . 2784 . 5980 . BelFran . Ect... (Donc Yaoi, passez votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas.)

**Rating** : T. C'est assez vulgaire parfois...

**.**

**.**

****.****

**Bonne lectuuuure ! '-'**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Mukuro** : J'ai trop envie de me branler mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter.

**Tsuna** : Pense à des hommes, alors. :D

**Basil** : Erm... Tsuna, Mukuro est gay.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>

**Bel** : Ushishi~ Je suis gay.

**Bel** : Et je cherche l'âme frère.

**Bel** : Âme frère es-tu là ?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**BG28** : Stl t chode ?

**Squalo** : VOOOI. Comme de la braise. ;)

**BG28** : Tu fé quoi ?

**Squalo** : Là, j'enlève ma main droite de ma souris, et je la glisse vers mon entre-jambe... Hum...

**Squalo** : Je passe sous mes sous-vêtements...

**BG28** : va y tu m'exit

**BG28** : Chaudasse va ;))))

**Squalo** : Je descends ma main et.. Oh !

**BG28** : va y continu

**Squalo** : UNE BITE !

_* BG28 has quit #rencontres_

**Squalo** : VOOOI. Et un enfoiré de moins !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Mukuro** : Mouai, mais... J'vois pas comment lui dire ! "Coucou Kyoya, en fait, j'suis gay et je rêve de foutre mon zboub dans ton nanusse soyeux ? :D"

**Kyoya** : ... Certes.

**Mukuro** : OH PUTAIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_* Yamamoto est en ligne_

**Yamamoto** : Ahah, salut Hayato ! :D Dis, tu pourrais me scanner et envoyer l'excercice deux du DM de math, s'il te plait ? J'ai rien compris. :DD

**Gokudera** : Désolé, mais j'ai pas accès à internet, là...

**Yamamoto** : ahah, ok ! :D Bon, tant pis, je vais me débrouiller, A+.

_* Yamamoto est hors ligne_

**Gokudera** : ...

**Gokudera** : Quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment on fait pour être aussi con ?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Xanxus** : Putain... La honte avec ce déchet de prof...

**Lussuria** : Ma, ma~ Raconte ! :D

**Xanxus** : On allait faire une sortie et la prof nous demande de prendre quelque chose de "dur et rigide" pour nous appuyer pour écrire...

**Xanxus** : Et j'ai pas pu retenir un "Comme ma bite" qui a résonné dans toute la classe...

**Lussuria** : XDDDDDD

**Xanxus** : Mais le pire, c'est que le prof m'a regardé et a dit "Non, il faudra quelque chose de plus long".

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Fanduprince** : Dis, dis ! :DD

**Bel** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, paysan ?

**Fanduprince** : Tu me trouves comment ? Moche ou parfaite.

**Bel** : Un peu nase ta question...On a pas le droit de répondre un truc entre les deux ? Un truc du genre "un peu en dessous de parfaite" ?

**Fanduprince** : Si,si, t'inquiète ^^ !

**Bel** : Ah ouf D

**Fanduprince** : Alors ?

**Bel** : Moche.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Spanner** : Alors, quoi de neuf pendant mon absence ?

**Irie** : Ta grand-mère est morte.

**Irie** : Tu t'es fait virer.

**Irie** : Ta femme est parti avec un autre.

**Irie** : Il a fallu vendre ta moto pour payer tes factures.

**Irie** : Ta cuisine à prie feu.

**Spanner** : o_o

**Spanner** : C'est la dernière fois que je te confie mes sims.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Ken** : Alors, tu l'as bien niqué, non ?

**Mukuro** : Kufufu ~ non, il marche encore.

**Kyoya** : Va t'faire foutre, Mukuro.

_* Kyoya est hors ligne_

**Ken** : On parlait toujours de ton MP3 ?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Fran** : ...

**Belphegor** : Satané grenouille .. ?

**Fran** : ...Tu sais le site où tu rentres ton nom et ton prénom et ça te dit comment tu t'apellerais dans l'univers de Star Wars ?

**Belphegor** : Ouaip.

**Fran** : ...C'est de la merde !

**Belphegor** : Pourquoi ?

**Fran** : ...Dans Star Wars, je me serais appelé "Javale Thabeet"...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Yamamoto** : Hello les gars ! :DD On le trouve où notre numéro de candidat pour l'examen de diplôme demain ?

**Kyoya** : ...J'sais pas.

**Tsuna** : Quel numéro ?

**Ryohei** : Quel examen ?

**Gokudera** : C'est pas Dimanche matin ?

**Yamamoto** : Ok merci les gars...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Tsuna** : Bon chéri, je vais devoir y aller. :(

**Basil** : Nooon ! Reste encore un peu. :(

**Tsuna** : Je peux pas, je risque d'être en retard. :/

**Basil** : :(

**Tsuna** : À bientôt mon amour :)

**Basil** : Bye bye :(

**Tsuna** : Quitte le premier, je partirais la conscience tranquille :)

**Basil** : Non, toi, quitte :)

**Tsuna** : Allez, quitte je te dis :)

**Basil** : Non toi ! :)

_* Tsuna has been kicked by Xanxus_

_* Basil has been kicked by Xanxus_

**Xanxus** : Allez vous pendre et foutez nous la paix.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce délire, mais il fallait absolument que je le fasse, et ça m'a bien détendu, à vrai dire. 8'D (L'auteur vient d'avouer qu'il a fait ça rien que pour lui-même ! o_oSBARF/) . À la prochaine fois pour de nouveaux déliiiiiires ! Oubliez pas de reviewer, même pour me jeter des pierres, huhu.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**Cliquez sur le lien d'en bas pour mettre vos review ! 8D **


	2. Deuxième partie

Alors voilà, ceci n'est pas une 'fiction' mais une reprise de 'Dans ton Chat. net' avec les personnages de Reborn. Le principe ? Ce ne sont que des conversations prisent aux hasards, ne vous tracassez pas la tête voyons ! 8D

**Disclaimer** ; Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Les phrases viennent du site 'DTC', et je n'utilise pas ceci pour me faire de l'argent. (Qui voudrait acheter ça ? o_o)

**Couple** : 1869 . 2784 . 5980 . BelFran . Ect... (Donc Yaoi, passez votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas.)

**Rating** : T. C'est assez vulgaire parfois...

**.**

**.**

****.****

**Bonne lectuuuure ! '-'**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Haru **: Hahi ! o_o Il y a de plus en plus d'hommes homosexuels, tu ne trouves pas ?

**Gokudera** : Si, mais quand on voit des meufs qui ont ta gueule, faut pas s'étonner.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>

**Lambo TYL** : C'est demain mardi gras ?

**Reborn** : Demain, on est samedi...

**Lambo TYL** : Ouais, je sais mais c'est demain ?

**Reborn** : ...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Mukuro **: Je pense qu'il faut que je me pose des questions sur ma vie...

**Mukuro** : Je viens de lire "Moi je veux défoncer un anus" au lieu de "Moi je veux dénoncer un abus"

**Mukuro** : ...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

_*[Join] Lambo TYL_

**Lambo TYL **: Hey les mecs !

**Tsuna **: ?

**Lambo TYL **: Ca y est, je suis plus puceau !

**Tsuna **: Ah, merde, il t'a pas fait trop mal j'espère.

**Gokudera **: T'as réussis à voir son visage au moins ?

**Kyoya** : Tu vas porter plainte ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**Gokudera** : Je me suis fait un masque au chocolat chéri, et j'en ai partout ;)

**Yamamoto** : :D

**Gokudera** : ...

**Gokudera** : Ah, c'est trop bon, j'adore ! :DD

**Yamamoto** : Ahah ^^

**Gokudera** : ...

**Gokudera** : Par contre, c'est pas facile à enlever...

**Yamamoto** : Ahah ^^

**Gokudera** : VIENS ME SAUTER BORDEL !

**Yamamoto** : o_o

_*Yamamoto a quitté la discution_

**Gokudera** : Eh bah...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Xanxus** : Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

**Lussuria** : Ma, ma~ Raconte ! :D

**Xanxus** : C'était mon premier cours avec ce prof de math.

**Xanxus** : Il écrit "Récapilatif" au tableau.

**Lussuria** : .. ?

**Xanxus** : Je lui dis ; "_Eh m'sieur, il manque 'ul' sur le tableau._"

**Xanxus** : Ce déchet m'a viré, disant qu'il me trouvait vulgaire...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

**Irie** : Ça te dis de mater un film ?

**Spanner** : Ouais, sur Skype en partageant mon écran et en bidouillant les configurations pour que ma sortis audio soit aussi considérée comme une entré micro pour que tu ai le son. Ça doit être jouable.

**Irie** : Ouais... Ou sinon tu viens chez moi.

**Spanner** : Ouais aussi.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

****Gokudera ****: Mes parents ont grillé que je fumais...

****Yamamoto**** : Ils ont trouvé un paquet ?

**Gokudera **: Même pas. Je goûtais, en mode absorbé par la télé, et là, à chaque bouchée de mon mikado, je la tapotais pour faire tomber les 'cendres'...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

****Tsuna ****: Je suis en adoration devant Lambo.

****Tsuna**** : Mes parents lui ont parlé de la petite souris vu qu'il a perdu une dent de lait.

****Tsuna ****: Il a donc 'fabriqué' des pièges à souris pour la buter et lui voler toute sa thune...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

****Gokudera ****: Putain... Même mon chat arrive à me faire comprendre qu'il en a rien à foutre de ma vie...

**Gokudera** : Genre, tu vois, je le caresse en matant la TV et d'un coup, j'arrête et je commence à lui raconter mes problèmes. Du coup, il me fixe puis...

****Gokudera**** : Il commence à se lécher les couilles...

_* Yamamoto se lèche les couilles. _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

****Xanxus ****: Genre les cavaliers de l'apocalypse vont prendre cinq mois pour ravager le monde.

****Xanxus**** : C'est n'importe quoi.

****Bel**** : Ushishi ~ On est six milliards.

****Bel**** : On a des tanks.

****Bel ****: Ils sont quatre.

****Bel ****: Avec des poney.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

_* Gokudera has joined the channel_

****Haru**** : Ah, qui voilà !

****Gokudera**** : Je reviens de ma soiré là, fhuuuu !

****Gokudera**** : J'ai rencontré deux mecs bourrés qui parlaient d'aller aux putes sur Tokyo.

****Gokudera**** : Tout d'suite, j'leur ai dit ; 'Eh les gars, y a beaucoup plus près. Vous cassez pas l'cul d'aller à Tokyo dans votre état, c'est trop loin."

****Haru**** : Je savais que tu connaissais des adresses dans le coin, on te voit jamais avec personne. Ahahahha !

****Haru**** : Hahi ! Attend, on sonne chez moi !

****Gokudera**** : ... 1...

****Gokudera ****: ... 2...

****Gokudera**** : ... 3...

****Haru ****: Je vais te tuer tête de poulpe.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu. n.n J'ai l'impression, et une très forte !, que celle ci était moins drôle. ._. On voit même pas les disputes KyoyaMukuro. C'est plus centré sur le foutage de gueule, non ? Pauvres personnages ! Bref, vous êtes autoriser à me lapider via review ! D8 'Faite pas trop mal non plus... -va se cacher-

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**Cliquez sur le lien d'en bas pour mettre vos review ! 8D **


End file.
